gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Lumberjack Heavy Mortar
| last = Lumberjack Heavy Mortar }} The Lumberjack Heavy Mortar is a high-arcing mortar type weapon with balloon damaging Flechette. The Lumberjack is an excellent mid and long-range weapon for destroying balloons and thus controlling the enemy's vertical position. In addition, although the gun has a long effective range, the projectile's drop makes aiming for inexperienced users difficult. This weapon has very high upward arc, making using this weapon at lower altitudes than the target especially effective if your are below the enemy's arcs. Common Tactics The Lumberjack Heavy Mortar can destroy every balloon with one clip at very long range up to medium close range. Lesmok Rounds are required for reliable hits at long range. This heavy sniping gun is very effective in long range engagements. It can outrange all guns except the Mercury Field Gun. The huge AoE radius and the fact that most ships have a large balloon makes most hits an effective hit (balloon hit), especially at range. Arming range for default ammunition is 220 meters but can be decreased with special ammunitions. Its high arc allows for special positioning below enemies gun arcs before dropping them on the ground by destroying their balloon. The Lumberjack is commonly paired with a Hades Light Cannon (similar arcs) for Piercing support and mostly found on a Spire or Galleon. On a Galleon it is usually accompanied by a Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon for high Hull damage, or sometimes even with a second Lumberjack. Rarely seen on a Goldfish for the reason that the Lumberjack is considered to be strictly a support gun. The weaknesses of a Lumberjack are very limited horizontal arcs and long arming range. Because of this, positioning close to this gun is a good way to counter it. The Lumberjack is a very advanced gun and requires experience to shoot, only for master gunners. Different ammunition types improve the effectiveness of this gun a lot. A Gunner therefore is recommended for shooting it. Commonly Used Ammunition With an arming time of 0.8 seconds, arming range with default ammunition is 220 meters. Lesmok Rounds * Improves effective range - projectile speed, range and trajectory. * Clip size reduced to 4. * Projectile speed increased to 467.5 m/s and reduces shell drop. * Maximum range increased to 2805 meters. * Arming range increased to 374 meters. Charged Rounds * Maximizes DPS, two shots balloon. * Clip size reduced to 5. * Projectile speed increased to 330 m/s and reduces shell drop. * Аrming range increased to 264 meters. Greased Rounds * Similar DPS to Charged Rounds, however, with less range and projectile speed. Often used for reduced arming range. * Clip size increased to 7. * Arming range reduced to 176 meters. Lochnagar Shot * Used for its reduced arming time at close range. * Decreases clip size to 2. * Arming range reduced to 88 meters. * One shots every balloon when armed. Links *How to Lumberjack -levi by Levi Mann *Lumberjack Cheat Sheet by Crafeksterty Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Mortars